Little Elevator time?
by McLoving Grey's
Summary: Rory is on an elevator waiting for the doors to close, when somone she hasn't seen in a long time gets on. Things you can do on an elevator...TRORY OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gilmore girls…sadly. How I would love to own Tristan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rory is on an elevator waiting for the doors to shut, so she can finally get to the cellar of the building. The doors are slowly closing, nearly shut, just 20cm left, 10cm, and then a hand. She looks at the doors in disbelieve. Why can't they just shut for good, so that she can finally _leave_? She couldn't stand this any longer.

The hand that managed to stop the doors from closing, slowly retracted. The doors once again slid away from each other to let another passenger get in. Rory was looking at her shoes. She didn't want to throw a fit on the person who just came in. She was in a bad mood and didn't want to let it out on an oblivious man or woman.

The person slowly made an entrance. His feet moving quick at first and then stopping suddenly. One minute passed and Rory noticed the lift wasn't moving. Neither up nor down. What the heck was going on again? Why was this always happening to her?

Still regarding the floor she asked "Can you please get in or out? I don't have time to stand here for another hour. I have places to be, things to do. I don't want to grow a beard while I'm at it."

Then she heard a chuckle. Was this guy really that stupid? If you get on an elevator, you either get in and press the button, but you do not stand at the doors so they can't close. Getting even more angry Rory looks up to see bright blue eyes staring right at her.

"Well, since you said _please_, I will happily oblige and get in." she heard him say with a smirk.

"Tristan?" she asks, obviously not expecting to see him. Not ever.

"The one and only." He replies, his smirk growing in size.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages." She asks still surprised to see him.

Moving to the other side of the elevator to stand across from her, he tilts his head a little and looks her up and down. "You sure have grown…Mary."

Rory couldn't believe her eyes or her ears. She sees him again after 4 years and the only thing he can do is hit on her. "I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me, huh?" he says with a little pout that turns back into a smirk.

"Can you just answer my question please?" she asks a little aggravated by his stupid game of not answering her question.

"Sure can, but why do you want to know? You could ask me so many different questions that I would rather answer." He says, raising an eyebrow to make his sexual intentions clear.

"You sure haven't changed in all these years. And I actually thought Military School might have been good for you."

Suddenly Tristan's demeanour changes. His smirk turns into a glare. A glare that is directed straight at her.

He scoffs. "Don't mention Military School to me, ever. I don't wanna hear a word about it. What's in the past is in the past."

"Like Hakuna Matata?" Rory says without forewarning, then turning a little red at his unbelievably stunned look. She so did not want to say that right now. At least it lightened the mood a little. His glare turned back into a smirk.

"You're odd. You know that?" he says taking one of his hands out of his pockets to comb through his hair.

"Thank you." Rory says with a small smile gracing her lips. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"You mean after Military School?" Rory nods her head. "Well, I am at Harvard now actually."

"Really? I'm surprised."

"So am I actually. I didn't think my dad would let me come back home, but I guess my grandpa more or less threatened him to let me come back. Forever grateful to him for managing that."

"I bet." Rory says a little uncomfortable, knowing that he must have had a pretty tough time.

"I actually thought I would see you there, since you have been dreaming about going there, or did I miss something?" Tristan asks.

"No, you're right. I always dreamt about going there, but then I decided that I would rather go to Yale. Well, my grandpa played a small role in it too, but I'm pretty happy I made that decision. I like Yale. It's a pretty nice place."

"Imagine that. Well, Harvard isn't that bad either. Pretty nice people running around. The teachers are rather ok too. Not many complaints so far." He says looking Rory in the eyes, noticing how much she has changed over the past few years. She really was something more, and probably not a 'Mary' anymore.

"So Mary, are you still a 'Mary'?" Tristan asks with a smirk.

Rory doesn't even blush at his comment. She sure has changed too. "No Tristan, I'm not a 'Mary' any longer."

"That means I have to add a Magdalene to the name now, huh? But don't worry, you will always be my Mary to me."

"Jeez, thanks. Glad to hear that." Rory says rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess, Bag Boy." Tristan says with a scowl.

"You guessed right." She says noting that scowl. Tristan could never stand Dean in the first place. She didn't think too much of him now either.

"Why him? I could have been so much better." He says smirking.

"Sure." Rory says rolling her eyes again.

"Want me to prove it to you?" Tristan says with a hungry look. Taking a step towards her he takes her hands into his and lowers his face until he is mere inches from her lips.

Two hearts. Two hearts starting to beat faster at the mere contact of hands. Adrenaline pumping in their veins. Hungry eyes staring at each other. Lips hovering over lips. Breath mingling with breath. Bum, bum, bum… hearts beating faster and faster.

Lips lowering even further. First touch in 4 years.

Tristan slowly touches his lips with hers. Her eyes close. He waits for her to push him away, but that doesn't happen. He starts to apply a little pressure, his lips softly grazing over hers, very innocently. His hands move to her hips, while her hands go to his neck to keep balance. Her fingers touch the nape of his neck to play with his hair. His hands start to caress her hips while his lips move over hers.

His tongue licks her bottom lip to get entrance into her mouth. She obliges and he softly slips in, remembering everything that he touches. Her tongue starts to battle with his. He smiles, thinking this is a dream. How he has always dreamt about kissing her like that. It was truly amazing, just as he always pictured it would be.

Rory pulls him even further to her. His body is pressed against hers. A hard body. He must have had to work out a lot to feel like that.

He captures her bottom lip and lightly tugs on it. She tries to think about a kiss as good as this one. No, nothing that comes to her mind right now. They brake apart, breathing heavily. Foreheads fused together, eyes closed.

"Wow." They both say at the same time.

Tristan opens his eyes to see hers still closed her breathing erratic. His hand goes up to her cheek to softly caress it. Her eyes open and blue clashes against blue. Her lips turn into a smile and her hands drop to hold his t-shirt. They just stand there, watching each other. Enjoying each others presence. No one around to break this happy moment.

The elevator dings and that doors open. Cellar. They finally arrived in the cellar. She wanted to get out of the building and now finally she had the chance. However standing here with Tristan seemed much better of an idea.

"This is my floor. I should get out now." She said feeling a little faint from the lack of air.

Tristan's hands tightened on her. "You're not going anywhere." And with that said the doors closed and they were back in each others arms riding the elevator until their lips were soar from kissing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I hope you liked it. I just really felt like writing this scene. I hope it turned out to your guys' satisfaction. I'm not really sure how you liked the kiss. I'm not too good at describing things like that, but I try my best.

Constructive criticism always welcome. Please leave me a review to make my day. Don't forget, it's Christmas soon. Maybe you wanna give me my present a little early. ;)

Thanks and bye

McLoving Grey's


End file.
